Against the Wall
by Lizmania
Summary: Loyalty is put to the test when Chicagos police detective Caroline Salvatore causes a rift within her close-knit, blue collar family of cops by joining the departments Internal Affairs division. AU. All human. Klaroline. Kalijah. Delena.
1. Pilot

Hello, and thank you for reading. Just to let you know this is the first time I have ever written fanfic so please be patient with me. I am very bad at writing but i decided to write this anyways. This story is strongly based on the show Against The Wall. So this story is set in an all human universe and will contain klaroline, delena, kalijah and many more. I apologize for any errors. And I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Thank you!

Against the Wall

"Wait, you didn't tell them!" Bonnie screeches as they walk down the sidewalk.

"The bears were playing. There didn't seem to be a good time!" Caroline replies as she carries a box with some of her belongings.

"There was a game on last night?" Bonnie questions.

The girls were walking down one busy street in the chilly Chicago weather.

"It's called Monday night football Bonnie, it's been around for like forty years. I'm going to tell them!" she said as she turned and looked at Bonnie.

"When? It's already been a week." Bonnie replied

"I know Sunday dinner."

"That's another five days."

"It will be fine" Caroline reassured Bonnie but also trying to reassure herself.

"No it won't , waiting is only going to make it worse." Bonnie said.

"What can possibly make this any worse?" Caroline asked as her and Bonnie reached the sidewalk across the street when Caroline trips over a rock causing her to drop her belongings in front of her.

"Very Nice" Bonnie replies as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"There was a rock, Bonnie, gees" she says.

Caroline then starts to pick up her belongings when a man starts to help her. "You really don't have to" she says as she looks up to see Matt. "Caroline?" he says. "Matt! Oh my god! What it's been like three years" she says as they come up and give each other a hug.

"I see your still tripping over things that don't exist." Matt says as he hands her the box.

"Seriously! There was a rock." She says.

"No there wasn't. Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Matt Donovan. Nice to meet you Bonnie." He says as he shakes her hand.

"Matt used to work in the DA's office" Caroline says

"So Caroline, you still in patrol?" Matt questions her.

"No actually. Today is the day of my first job. I made detective."

"Congratulations. In which department?"

"Internal Affairs" she says with a fake grin.

"Wow" he says with a look of shock plastered on his face. "Bet your family liked that."

"Oh no she hasn't told them yet" Bonnie cuts in and Caroline gives her a death glare.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck with that" Matt replies putting his hands in his jackets pocket.

"Okay. We should get going" Caroline bluntly replies.

"It was really great seeing you, Care."

"You too, Matty." She says

"We should have lunch sometime and I can introduce you to my girlfriend Rebekah." Matt tells her.

"Sure sounds great. I can't believe Matty is all settled down now." Caroline says as giggles silently as Matt does too.

"Yeah who would of thought, huh? Well just call me anytime" he says. "Yeah, definitely." Matt nods and they go their separate ways. Bonnie then mentions "I have never seen eyes bluer than those. What is his story."

"Yup Matty Blue Eyes, I've known him since we were children." Caroline tells her.

"Okay, well I've got to go Care, so call me later so we can have a girls night." Bonnie says as she starts to walk away.

Caroline is now standing in front of the Internal Affairs building she takes a deep breath and walks in. Walking up to the front desk "I'm here to see Lieutenant Saltzman" she tells the brunette seated at the desk. "His office is down that way." She points at one of the doors at the far end. Caroline then heads down the hallway viewing all the cubicles with detectives busy at work. She reaches the door and knocks.

"Come in" he says looking up. "Have a seat."

Caroline takes a seat across Lieutenant Saltzman. "So, Detective Salvatore. You got your B.A. in Criminal Law, a Masters in Criminology, top of your class at the academy, excellent review by your captain, and you aced the detective exam? How'd I get so lucky?" he said while reading her file

"Sir?" Caroline asked as she gives him a questionable look.

"Why Internal Affairs? And don't blow smoke up my ass." He interrupts while holding up a finger.

"You were the only department with an opening." She says as she gives him a sweet smile.

He takes a sip of his coffee and grins. "I'm flattered" they were interrupted as someone knocks on the door. He looks up "Ah, Katherine Mikaelson, wanna meet your new partner, Caroline Salvatore? Show her the ropes." Caroline looks up and recognizes a very pregnant brunette with bouncy curls. Caroline stands up and gives Katherine a hug.

"Caroline! Who would of thought my new partner would be my brother in law little sister. Don't look so worried, I still have three more months." Katherine says as she catches Caroline staring at her stomach.

"Sorry. I haven't seen you since their wedding and your pregnant. Oh my god congrats. How is Elijah and Nadia" Caroline says.

"They're good. Elijah is a very big man. Little Daniel takes after his daddy." Katherine tells her while rubbing her swollen stomach.

"You're having a boy. Great" Caroline tells her.

"Not really, I wanted a girl." Katherine replies.

"Ladies, less chat, more work, eh?" Lieutenant Saltzman interrupts while handing them a file. "Got you two off duty officers, possible involvement in an altercation with several bar patrons." He continued as the girls read the files.

"Hazy way for a good cop to lose everything." Katherine says

"For sure." Lt. Saltzman replies as he places his thumb under his chin.

"Is Lieutenant Saltzman from Toronto?" Caroline asks Katherine as they walk to their cubicles.

"Yeah. He transferred here a few years back. When he married my aunt Jenna Sommers. Word of advice don't mention the Stanley Cup." Katherine said as she arrived at her cubicle. "Park it there." She said while pointing to the desk across from her.

Caroline places her box with her belongings on her desk while Katherine reads the file that the Lieutenant had given them. Caroline looks around at the many workers around her and takes a deep breath. Katherine looks up to see her and asks "you looking for their horns and pitchforks."

Caroline turns to her and says " No. Yes sorry." Katherine just gives her a question look as Caroline starts to unpack her belongings into her desk.

"Okay. We are checking Marcel Gerard and Diego Darville. You know them?" Katherine says changing the subject.

"No" Caroline shakes her head.

"Good. Heads you take Gerard, tales you take Darville." Katherine says as she tosses a quarter into the air.

Caroline walks into the interrogation room and removed her leather jacket to see Marcel Gerard seated in a chair. He seemed tall and had a few bruises above his right eye.

"officer Gerard" she announced as she takes the seat across from him. " I'm detective Salvatore. So what happened last night?"

"Read my report." He answered

"I did and you spelt verbal wrong."

Marcel leans backs and crosses his arms over his chest as she continues " complaints stated that you slammed a bar stool over Mr. Fells head."

"That guy was a jackass."

"The guy was a jackass. Seriously what does that even mean."

Marcel didn't respond as he tilted his head to the side.

"You mean that's why you hit him or are you just commenting on his personality?" She said as she played with the pen in her hands and leaned in closer.

Marcel continued to not respond and he leaned further back into his chair and she gave a frustrated sigh.

"I'm trying to help you." She crosses her arms over her chest and continues "this isn't your first complaint you already have a prior for fighting. Do you really want this on your record?"

He looked at her with a stern face and didn't say anything.

"Look Gerard, I get it. I do. You and your partner were having a beer trying to unwind and this "jackass" Logan Fell comes over and starts mouthing off. Maybe it was about the Cubs, maybe it was about Chicago's new mayor, I don't know. But this Logan Fell crossed the line somehow and you felt you needed to step in and deal with it." She declared as he still remained silent.

"Or not" she paused "if I'm anywhere close. Just grunt."

Marcel then leans forward. His face close to her and says in a stern voice "Read my report"

Katherine and Caroline are walking down the hallway of the station.

"Darville says he and Gerard had been there about an hour, had a couple of beers, were about leave when this Logan Fell got into a fight with another patron. He and Gerard stepped in to break it up. How'd you do?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"Yeah that's pretty much what Gerard said." Caroline responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, sis" a raven hair male with blue eyes yelled from across the station. Caroline turned around to face her brother.

"Shit" she whispered to herself and turned to face an amused Katherine who had her hands behind her back. "I'll be just a minute" she said as she started walking towards him.

"Damon! Hey what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out busting bad guys?"

Damon gives her a questioning look. "My shift doesn't start till 11:00"

"Yeah but this isn't your station." She said nervously.

"Why you acting weirder than usual, Blondie?"

"I'm not"

"Yes beyond your normal weird." He says as he nods

"Well. I'm just surprised to see you here that's all. So why are you here? "

"Enzo had paperwork to drop off. He's my new partner. We talked about this last night. Is any of this ringing a bell for you?"

"Right! Yes. Right. Well you should go meet up with him. I don't want to keep you." She said as she started to turn away from him.

"Blondie!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? And why aren't you in uniform?"

She walks up close to him and says quietly "look I really didn't want to talk about this here. I was gonna tell you all last night. But then I thought I should probably tell you at Sunday dinner"

"Blondie, your rambling." Damon interrupts

"No. I'm not"

Damon then realized who was standing a couple feet from them. " why are you with the bitch Katherine from I.A?"

Caroline turns around and looks at Katherine who simply waves at them.

"She's your sister in law and she's not a bitch and she's my partner. Well she is a bitch but don't call her that." Caroline responded

"Partner? What are you talking about!?" He said with a confused look on his face.

" I made detective and took an opening in Internal Affairs."

"YOU WHAT!" Damon exclaimed "does dad know about this?"

"No! And please don't say anything!"

"This is so typical of you,Caroline"

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked him

"Figure it out!" He said as he walked away from her.

Caroline was left standing alone. She knew this would be bad and the worst was still to come.

"You coming?!" Katherine yelled out to her

"Yeah." Caroline says as she walked up to her.

"Your brother is a dick. But your family are all cops and your in I.A."

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you crazy?" Katherine tells her with a questionable look.

"Apparently." She says as they both walk out the building.

As the girls arrive to a news van parked outside the news station.

"Let me take the lead"Katherine told Caroline as she turned to the man loading the truck. "Logan Fell?" She said as she flashed him her badge.

"Yeah" the man with the bruised eyed and cut lip turned around to face them

"We need to talk to you about the complaint you filed."

"I already told you guys everything last night." He said

"We're with Internal Affairs. We conduct our own investigation."

"I'm kinda busy."

"you wanna retract your statement?" She asked with a bitchy tone.

Logan stayed quiet and Katherine continued "then tell us what happened."

He puts down the camera and cords he was holding and turns to them and says "I'm drinking a beer, talking to my buds out of nowhere this dick flies"

"Which dick would this be?" Katherine cuts in.

"The big ugly one. Gerard! He starts going off on Cami."

"Whose Cami?" Caroline asks

"The Bartender. Gerard was drunk."

"How do you know" Caroline questions him

"You could tell"

" but how? Where you sitting next to him? Did you buy his drinks count how many he had?" As Caroline asked him Katherine gave her an odd look.

"Why would you assume officer Gerard was drunk?" Katherine cuts Caroline off and Caroline just rolls her eyes.

"Cause Cami was trying to cut him off and he goes nuts and shoved her up against the wall and my buds stepped in to try to help." He said as he was picking at his nails and Caroline notices. "Next thing I know. I'm in the E.R getting stitches."

Katherine nods as they hear his statement and says " we are going to need the names of all your buds"

Caroline's phone begins to ring and she steps aside to answer. While Katherine takes notes of the guys statement.

"Hey, Stef." She answered

"Batten down the hatches. Brother big mouth strikes again." He says

"Damn it. Did Damon call you?"

"Uh-huh"

"I told him not to tell anyone."

Stefan chuckles. "Does dad know?" She asks a little scared to know his answer.

"Well I haven't heard any yelling, so I'd say no. You want to meet for lunch?"

"Yeah. Usual?" She asks as Katherine comes to join her and they began to walk down the street.

"Stef?. Stefan!" She yells into her phone

"Yeah. I'm still here. I'll see you there. Alright." He said

Caroline hangs up her phone and Katherine turns to her and says "How's Stefan and his hero hair?"

"He's good I'm meeting up with him for lunch."

"So Caroline. Two brothers who are patrol cops."

"And my dad" she cuts in. And Katherine nods

"Wow"

They girls walk up to a food truck. "You had to know they'd be upset" Katherine tells her as she eyes the food.

"Well yeah that's why I didn't tell them. Growing up I.A was worse than the bogeyman in my house."

"Then why take the job?" Katherine asks

" because I want to be detective. When I passed the exam they gave me a choice, I.A or back to patrol. I took I.A."

"Double chili cheeseburger." She tells the man standing in the truck. "You want something." She turns to Caroline.

"No thanks I'm good."

"You hate the streets that much?" Katherine continued as the man begun making her order.

"No, it's just not my goal. I did patrol because it was required." She said while placing her hands in her jacket pockets. It was a chilly morning in Chicago.

"Then just wait for another department to open up."

"For how long I've already spent five years of my life on patrol. Now I'm required to put in two more years on the job before I can even think about moving up to homicide." She says as she leans against the food truck.

"Homicide?" Katherine questions with a bitchy tone. "That's your goal?" She rolls her eyes and pays the man who hands her the food. "So that's how it is I.A is just another requirement. The minute your times up with us. You're history?" She continued as she started to get mad.

"And, I.A was always your goal?"

" No but that's completely different. I was pregnant with my first child, Nadia. I had to get off the streets."

"I understand but why are you upset?" Caroline said as she followed Katherine who was walking away.

"Because I love this job. I may have joined I.A. because of the great hours, but I stay because I believe in what we do. Unlike you, I'm not just biding my time" she said and took a bite out of her burger.

" Okay, I am kinda, but that doesn't change anything. I still plan on doing the best job i can do while I'm here." Caroline told Katherine as they got into the car.

"How lucky for us"

" I would never have taken this job if I didn't respect what I.A. does."

"we investigate our own."

"When they've done something wrong." Caroline quickly added." But I.A. also defends and clears the innocent when wrongly accused."

"Nice. You been practicing that?" Katherine asked as she buckles her seat belt.

"How'd it sound?"

"Good. but I'm not the one you need to convince." Katherine tells her as she takes another bite of her burger and Caroline starts the car.

The girls soon arrive to the Chicago hospital to interview the doctor who was there the night of the fight.

"Logan Fell is a whiner. He wanted morphing for four stitches. I handed him off to one of the interns." the doctor said who was standing outside of the building taking a cigarette break while giving her statement.

" What about Camille O'Connell?" Caroline asked while taking notes on a little black notebook. "Camille was brought in about 1 a.m. she was involved in the same bar fight as Logan Fell." Caroline continued as Katherine held up a picture of Cami.

"The bartender. she was pretty messed up. two broken ribs and a busted lip. I wrapped the ribs, glued the lips, and gave her some pain meds and told her to take it easy."

"Is Camille still here?" Caroline asked.

"No her boyfriend came and picked her up around 3a.m"

"Boyfriend?" Katherine says.

"Yeah, some big ugly looking cop."

"How'd you know he was a cop?" Katherine said

"Flashed his badge."

"How'd you know he was her boyfriend?" Caroline cuts in.

" I saw them kissing. anything else?" the doctor said in a more frustrated tone.

"No. thanks for your help." Katherine told her while giving her attitude.

"Right" the doctor said as she turned and went back into the hospital.

"Big and ugly." Caroline said as she closed her notepad and both girls started to walk away. " Man this case is getting better and better."

" If Gerard picked her up. she's probably at his place." Katherine tells Caroline.

"Doubtful. He's married." Caroline said as she remembered seeing a wedding band on his finger in the interrogation room.

"Ugh. Some men are such pigs." Katherine said.

"I know right." Caroline said with a giggle.

Their next stop was Camille's place. The girls entered a very run down apartment building. "Why don't you take the lead this time." Katherine said as she pushed the elevators button waiting for it to open.

"Really?" Caroline said surprised that Katherine was letting her.

"Sure."

Caroline then suddenly turns around and walks towards the stairs. As Katherine gives her a questioning look while pointing at the elevator that now had opened. "What are you doing?" she asked

"Uh exercise. I'll Meet you upstairs." Caroline said while starting to walk up the stairs.

Camille led them to have a seat in her leaving room. Her hair and makeup were a mess and she was still dressed in her pink pajamas with a light blue robe on top. She also looked heavily medicated.

"We just came to ask you a few questions about last night." Caroline started.

"I'm a little drugged on painkillers." Cami said as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Right. Well this one take long." She said as she took out her notepad and pen.

"How well do you know off-" Caroline stopped talking as she looked up to see Cami had dozed off.

Katherine then kicks the sofa leg in which Cami is sitting on while waking her up. " HOW WELL do you know officer Gerard?" Katherine restates what Caroline was trying to ask.

"Who?"

"Officer Gerard. He your Boyfriend?"

"No, No."

"Then why did he pick you up last night from the hospital?"

"That's right we know about that." Caroline added.

"He just- He felt bad that I got hurt." Cami said while dozing off again.

"Camille, hey, whoa! Focus. Okay?" Caroline said while trying to wake her up.

"MM-HMM."

"Tell us what happened." Katherine said in a more demanding tone.

"Logan was coming on to me and I told him no and officer Gerard told him to get lost and all hell broke loose." Camille told them.

"So who started the fight?" Caroline asked.

"Logan...I think. Maybe it was Marcel. I don't know it all happened so fast."

"Did officer Gerard hit you or shove you at any time, even by accident?"

"No. No way. It wasn't him" Cami said as she leaned back further into the couch.

"How could you be so sure if it all happened so fast?" Katherine asked.

"Cause Marcel would never, never…" Cami didn't finish telling them as she fell asleep again.

"Camille? Okay, Camille? Camille." Caroline tried but she was sound asleep.

Caroline was waiting for Katherine by the door. Katherine stepped out of the elevator.

"Going down is much faster." Caroline said while checking her phone.

"You claustrophobic?"

"Just a tad."

"I'm scared of heights. We make a call on Sears Tower, Its all you."

"You do realize they have an elevator?" Caroline said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"They also have stairs."

"It's 108 floors."

"That's not my problem." Katherine said as she turned on her heels and started to walk out.

It was Carolines lunch time as she arrived at her and Stefan's usual spot which was a hot dog stand located a few blocks from the station.

"A polish, uh, mustard, and a jumbo." Stefan told the man at the stand. He turned around to see Caroline walking up to him. "Ah, There she is." he hugged her and said " How are you?"

"Good. Ow! Stef!" she said as one of her blond curls got tangled onto his uniform.

"It was cute when you were five." Stefan said trying to untangle it.

"Shut up and help me, Ah!" She said as she slapped him on the chest.

"Freed." Stefan said as they finally got it.

"Hello sweetheart." another voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Klaus bringing them drinks.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline said as her and Stefan took a seat at a table as Klaus remained standing.

"You know Klaus is my partner. He comes with the car." Stefan said.

"And don't forget best mates forever." Klaus said with a grin as he took a bite of his hot dog.

Stefan nods his head for Klaus to leave. "Oh. Right. I'll catch you later." Klaus says and gives Caroline a wink before he walks away. Caroline sends him a displeased look then turns to Stefan.

"Could he be anymore disgusting?" Caroline asks.

"Ha ha. You don't want to know." He replies while adding ketchup to his hot dog.

"Did you tell Damon you knew?"

"Hell no. This is your mess. I'm just a shoulder to cry on."

"I appreciate it." Caroline says.

"Mom knows." Stefan says very quickly while taking a bite of his hot dog.

Caroline gives him a death glare. "Is she mad?"

"You know, more hurt than mad. I told you to tell em last night."

"I couldn't the bears were winning. Everybody was really happy."

"Exactly! Always take advantage of a good mood." There was a long pause.

"Well you could always quit." Stefan said breaking the silence. He chuckles and she raises her eyebrows with a bit of shock to what he had just said. " Just a thought." he quickly adds. "I think its time you take this to a higher power." he said and takes another bite.

Caroline walks up to her mother who is sitting in one of the pews of their local church and sits next to her. Liz quietly turns to Caroline and says " You got nothing to say?"

"Nope, all good."

"Pastor Young says he hasn't seen you in months."

" So much for the seal of confession."

" That's only inside the box."

"Good to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You had your reasons."

"I didn't want you in the middle."

"oh, honey, when it comes to you kids and your father, I'm always in the middle."

Caroline sighs and whispers " How bad is it gonna be?"

Liz pauses and looks at her. "Remember the time you and Damon painted Stefan purple?"

" OH Damn it!" Caroline says a little to loud for her mothers liking.

"You didn't ask his advice. You joined Internal Affairs. And don't swear in the Lords House."

"I didn't think I had to ask his permission."

" How long have you known your Father?" Liz replies while she faintly smiles.

" It was my decision!"

"Do you want him to forgive you or not?"

"For becoming a detective? For living my life?" Caroline defends

"AHEM!" A man seated a couple pews away interrupts. Caroline turns and glares at him. "Sorry." she says turning back to her mother " So what do I do?"

"Bake him a cake. Chocolate."

"A cake? Seriously?"

"It'll soften the blow."

Caroline scoffs "It doesn't matter what i do, he is never going to forgive me."

"Of course he will. You're his only daughter. He has to." Liz says as she bends down to pick up her purse. "Congratulations, by the way." she says giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Caroline replies with a proud grin.

"Hows it going?"

"Good." Caroline says a little less sure of herself.

"Good. Okay, talk to your father soon, Please. Because I need your help on Saturday with the Novack wedding. They want five additional cakes." Liz says as she pats Caroline on the shoulder and starts to walk out."

"Cakes. MOM!" She gets up quickly after her "Mom!"

"What?"

" You don't even ask anymore, you just assume? What if i have plans?"

"Do you?" Liz questions.

"That's not the point."

"Whats the point?"

"That I could have."

Liz just stares at Caroline while trying to hold back her laugh. After a long pause " What time Saturday?" Caroline says in an aggravated tone.

"8:00 a.m." She turns to Caroline and places a hand on her shoulder " I love you." and turns to leave.

" I don't know how to tell him."

Liz stops and turns around. " Honey ever since you could crawl you've been out to prove a point. That you could do whatever your brothers could do only you could do it better. You've always been way too smart. except when it comes to your father. You re 25 years old. When are you gonna stop looking for his approval?" And with that being said she smiles sweetly and makes her way out the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie is sitting on the island table of Caroline's apartment. She is dressed in a dark tank top with black skinny jeans and a pair of black heels. "I thought we were going out" Bonnie sighs as she turns the page of the newspaper she is currently reading.

"When I'm done." Caroline replies as she continues to mix the chocolate batter of the cake she is baking. Caroline is still dressed in an over sized flannel and a pair of black yoga pants much to Bonnies disapproval.

"Wouldn't cake mix be faster?" Caroline looks up at Bonnie and gives her an exasperated look.

"I want my dad to forgive me, not disown me."

"Oh, hey, Kelly's lot is performing in Millennium Park on Sunday at 1:00 p.m"

"I don't know who that is." Caroline replies as she continues to mix the different ingredients.

"Exactly! It'll be good for you."

"Sorry, cant. Bears are playing."

Bonnie looks up from the newspaper with questioning look "I thought you said they played last night?"

"Yeah. Its kinda like a weekly thing."

"Couldn't you TiVo the game?"

"I don't TiVo my bears." Caroline says while pointing her finger up. "I have to cheer in real time."

"You do know they can't hear you." Bonnie folds the newspaper and places it on the counter next to her. "I called Kol. We're going out tomorrow." She says as she takes a sip of her wine.

Caroline pauses her mixing and looks up at Bonnie "As in Kol Mikaelson?"

Bonnie nods and says "yeah. We sorta ran into each other the other day and we exchanged numbers."

Caroline smiles as she continues "that's great. We all know he's had a huge crush on you since you've known them."

"There are only so many times I can say no."

"And he's totally hot!"

Bonnie giggles. "Yeah, that too." She hops of the counter and opens the fridge. "So are we going to talk about this mystery guy who sent you flowers?" she says as she points the pretty bouquet of flowers that are in a vase near the door.

Caroline tenses up a bit and shrugs her shoulders "they're from no one I just thought they would of looked nice right there." Caroline lies as she continues to bake the cake.

"Sure. So what's wrong with this guy?"

"Nothing. I just don't want a relationship right now."

"Who said anything about a relationship? I'm talking dating."

"Yes but dating leads to a relationship. Which leads to marriage, which leads to kids, and suddenly my days are nothing more than driving from one soccer game to the next? And I just can't handle that right now."

"Care, it has been two years since you broke up with-"Caroline gives her a glare. "Okay, his name shall not be spoken." Bonnie says as she puts her hands up in surrender. "When are you gonna get over this?"

"I am over it! I'm just not looking for another one."

"Okay. But if you change your mind. I'm pretty sure you've got his number." Bonnie smirks as Caroline doesn't deny it.

Later on Caroline is drinking a beer in front of a small bonfire on her rooftop terrace. Contemplating her discussion with Bonnie. She takes out her phone and clicks on the number. "Hey. I need to see you."

Thirty minutes later she is at his door and he opens it to find a very familiar set of blue eyes and a smirking grin.

"Hello, love." He says but doesn't let her answer him as he presses his lips to hers. Caroline slightly pulls away from the heated kiss to close the door. He then lifts her legs around his waist and slams them against a nearby book shelf. Caroline moans and he leaves a trail of hot kisses on her neck. Seconds later both their clothes are discarded "Klaus" Caroline moans as she takes her against the book shelf.

Caroline and Klaus are lying on his bed exhausted of their activities. Caroline glances over her shoulder and realizes that Klaus drifted asleep. So she gets up and gets dressed as she finds her discarded clothes all over his apartment. "Good night, Klaus." She whispers as she sneaks out of his apartment.

The next day Caroline walks to her desk when she sees Katherine talking to a man " Thanks for coming in." she says and shakes the mans hand.

"Who was that?" Caroline says as she approaches Katherine.

"Galen Vaughn. Logan Fells friend." She replies.

"Galen!" Caroline calls out the man leaving, she reaches out her hand for a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Detective Salvatore. Thanks so much for coming in." she glances down to his hands.

"Uh hm." Was all he said as he walks out towards the elevator?

Caroline returns to Katherine and says "sharp finger nails. How did Gerard get the scratches?"

"We got other things to worry about. Galen just confirmed everything Logan said word for word."

"Looks like Logan and his buds got some sold rehearsal time."

"I hate it when they lie to my face." Katherine says through gritted teeth.

Stefan is handcuffing a man's hands behind his back as Klaus searches the purse he had robbed to make sure the items were still there.

"Is your sister dating anybody?" Klaus asks as casually as he can.

"Why" Stefan replies as he pushes the man into the backseat of the car.

"Just asking"

"I would kill you!" Stefan says as he looks at Klaus giving him a stern look.

"Mate…" Klaus replies and putting his hands up in surrender

"Without hesitation."

"I thought we were close."

"We are. As long as you stay away from my sister." Stefan walks to the driver's seat and doesn't wait for him to reply. Klaus just sighs and has a seat in the passenger side.

"You're not really her type." Stefan looks at Klaus.

"Well, what's her type?"

"No idea" Stefan says sternly. They both remain silent as they drive back to the station.

"Thank you." Caroline says to the person on the phone. Katherine comes up with two coffee cups and a cookie in her mouth. Caroline takes one of the cups from Katherine as she hangs up the phone.

"Gerard took his family on vacation."

"That's convenient." Katherine says as she bites into her cookie.

"Mhmm, Captain said he had a few days coming, so he took em, no biggie. His words not mine."

They are interrupted by the intern handing out the mail " You got a letter Detective" he says while holding out a letter to Caroline. She quickly opens it and starts reading.

"What?" Katherine questions while waiting for her to tell her what it says. Caroline turns the piece of paper towards her. All that is written "Watch your back"

"Warning or threat?" Caroline questions Katherine

"Either way get used to it"

Caroline crumples the paper and tosses it towards the bin; But Katherine catches it in mid air. "We always give these to Alaric." Katherine says and walks away towards his office.

Caroline takes a deep breath as she enters her parent's garage with the cake she had baked. She sees her dad is working on one of the car's engine.

"Hey" she calls out as she approaches him.

"Hey kiddo." He responds looking at her over his shoulder. "How's my favorite daughter." He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Made you a cake." She says while handing him the container.

"mmm. A cake huh?" he says placing it on the table. "What's going on?"

"Cant a girl bake her dad a cake for no reason."

"And visit him in the middle of the day when she should be at work?" He questions while wiping the grease of his hands. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…Okay I did do something but it's not bad it's just, I knew how you were gonna feel about it so I…." She takes in a breath "I made detective and I took an opening in I.A."

Giuseppe's smile drops as he hears the words come out of his daughter's mouth.

"Dad, Please." She says softly.

"Did your mother know about this?" He says sternly.

"This has nothing to do with mom. I made this decision on my own."

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I already know how you feel about I.A. I know what you would have said." she says slightly more frustrated.

"But it didn't stop you."

"Because I don't agree."

"You got brothers on the force. Did you think about them?"

"All the time. But I want to be a detective. You know how hard I've worked for this."

"So you screw over your family for your ambition?" he says with a raise of voice.

"I didn't do this to hurt anyone. I am sorry that I.A had the only opening available."

Giuseppe gives her a disappointing look and walks out of the garage and towards the house. She quickly follows him and continues "but I'm not gonna let some biased opi—"

"BIASED?" He shouts while turning around to face her. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I've delt with I.A they're a bunch of assholes out to get good cops!"

"That is not true, I am doing my best right now to help a cop out—He's the one being the asshole." She replies.

"Did I teach you nothing? Five years on the streets teach you nothing? There's a code that we live by that every cop lives by, we protect our own." He doesn't wait for her reply and walks away into his office shutting the door. Caroline sighs, turns and leaves.

Later on that day, Caroline is at the supermarket when she turns hitting a stacked displayed of cans with her basket knocking most of it to the floor. " ohh shoot oh shoot." She kneels on the floor and begins picking them up when Klaus approaches her.

"Should have known it was you, sweetheart."

She looks up and says "Are you following me?"

"No, but I would say calamity does." As he bends down to help her

"You're funny."

"Thank you. Hey How do you do your job without shooting yourself?"

"Oh, I just have to focus really hard but it makes me extremely tired so by the end of the day I just say to hell with it. And return to my usual state of klutziness."

"So any plans for this weekend" she continued.

"Oh nothing really, just going to the game this Sunday."

"Game?"

"The Bears"

"I thought you didn't like American football?"

"Well I do now. I have season tickets."

"You have season tickets?" she said slightly surprised

"Yeah, but I won a bet off a mate got sideline passes. Be the first time on the field. Should be fun. "

" ." She said very jealous of the fact that Klaus had amazing tickets to the bears.

They remained silent while picking up the last couple cans.

"Thank you" She said to Klaus as he placed the last can on the shelf.

"Always happy to help, Love."

"I should probably check out before I do any more damage."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Okay." She said as she started walking away.

"You doing anything now?" he asked before she got further.

"Buying my groceries."

"I ment after. I thought we could grab a pizza."

"Sure, why not." She said after a long pause.

As they sit eating pizza and drinking a couple of Beers.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asks. She and Klaus hadn't really talked before it was always just about sex. Sure they knew each other cause of their friends and family but they never talked on their own. And when they started their "Friends with Benefits" more like just Benefits they never really had the time to get to know each other.

"I want to talk about you." He said while giving her his iconic smirk. "I want to know your hopes, your dreams."

"Wow. Seriously?"

"I fancy you, Caroline. I always have."

"Look I… You're great. And I just—but Damon and Stefan—"

"Why do you care so much about what they say? Why not give us a shot?"

"They're my brothers and one of them is your best friend and I'm pretty sure they would kill us both if they found out what was going on between us. And half my family hates me right now so I'm dealing with a lot so I—I can't… I gotta go. I'm sorry. Thanks for the dinner."

Klaus didn't respond but gave her a simple nod.

It was a chilly Chicago night and Caroline sat in front of the small bonfire.

"Hey"

"Hey Stefan." She said as he sat on the chair across from her.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Must be something. You burnt the hell out of your marshmallow."

"Oh damn!... So why aren't you at home?"

"Because I was bored and Dad sent me to return this." He said while handing her the container that no longer had cake.

"He ate the cake. Does that mean he's not as mad anymore?"

"Nope. I ate the cake. It was great by the way, but I've never seen him this mad." He looked at her waiting for her to reply. "You aright?" he asked when she didn't.

Caroline sighed loudly and Stefan handed her a beer. As they both sat there quietly.

After a few minutes Caroline said "did you ever ride with Marcel Gerard?"

"Mm-mm no. heard he's in some king of trouble."

"Yeah bar fight. You think he's a good cop?"

Stefan looked at her with a disappointed face "oh man."

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"You want me to be your snitch. I love you. You know I've always got your back but come on Care, I.A? Don't ask me to be a part of that." Stefan got up and left.

Shortly after Stefan left, Caroline went back inside and snuggled up on her couch watching TV trying to keep her mind of all the negative comments her father, Damon and now Stefan had told her. But after five minutes she gave up and pulled out her phone and dialed Klaus number.

"Hey, I need to see you." Caroline said

An hour later Klaus had Caroline in his bed and was thrusting into her. When they both came Klaus fell onto the bed besides her. Caroline quickly gets up and looks for her scattered clothes and begins getting dressed.

"Hey, you don't have to go. I thought id order pizza or something."

"Klaus, that not a good idea." She said while slipping her hoodie over her head. "We talked about—"

"Yes I know because of Stefan. It's cool, I get it." Klaus said in a colder tone.

"Okay…bye." Caroline said and made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for the short chapter. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. the next one should be longer. I also want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I absolutely suck at writing so i appreciate it so much that guys are still willing to read this.

* * *

Giuseppe walked into the kitchen with his newspaper in his hands as he sat at the kitchen table. Meanwhile Liz was frosting a cake at the kitchen counter.

"Where breakfast?" he asked Liz.

"You want it. You make it." She answered.

Giuseppe sighed loudly and folded the newspaper back up and placed it on the table as he stood up and walked over to the pantry and pulled out a cereal box. "I hate cereal." He said in a quiet tone. "Why am I being punished for your daughter's mistake?" He questioned Liz as he continued to make his cereal.

"She didn't make a mistake. She made a decision about her life. Which you don't agree with."

"And you do?"

"It doesn't matter. And by the way Caroline is our daughter. We back her right or wrong. Regardless of personal feelings that's what parents do."

"Not this time"

"Then you better get used to cereal." Liz said as she focused on frosting the cake.

* * *

Caroline was rummaging through Marcel's file as Katherine walks up to her. "Hey! Guess whose neighbor called the police for domestic abuse?" Caroline said as she handed Katherine the file.

"Marcel beats his wife." Katherine answered while skimming through the report.

"Mm—hmm."

"And maybe his mistress?"

"It would explain why Cami is so messed up. But the wife never filed charges."

"Most of them don't." Katherine added.

"Well the neighbor said this isn't the first time he'd heard yelling. When the cops showed up they found the wife crying, Marcels hand bleeding. He said he accidentally cut himself while gardening." Caroline informed Katherine as she picked up the papers scattered over the table and placed them in the manila folder.

"Well, you questioned him. What do you think?" Katherine asked Caroline. They both began walking out of the filing room.

"I don't know. I'll call the local hospitals. See how many times Mrs. Gerard has visited the E.R."

"We're still missing something. We need to talk to Marcel, but he's on vacation." Katherine said as they arrived to their desks.

"I have it on good authority that he's vacationing at home." Katherine gave her a questioning look. "I may have left the streets but I kept my informants." Caroline answered smugly and Katherine gave her a wicked smirk as they both began getting their jackets.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Caroline questioned Katherine as they pulled up in the driveway to a beautiful mansion.

"Looks like Marcel might be hiding more than just domestic abuse." Katherine said.

Both girls wait patiently at the front and door is opened by Marcel who has a couple of bruises around his eye. "Is that my ice sculpture?" Marcel's wife yells in the background.

"No dear." Marcel answered frustrated. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Caroline answered as Marcel looked back to see his wife still staring at him.

"Come around back." He answered and closed the door. Caroline and Katherine looked at each other and wondering why he was acting weird.

Marcel walked up to them a few minutes later as they waited out back. "Okay. What do you want?" he questioned.

"We want to know why you've been to the E.R. six times in the past year." Caroline asked.

"I'm a cop. We get hurt."

"That's what we thought. Only we couldn't find any record of you being injured on the job." Katherine said.

"Which means you've been getting into fights that aren't being reported?" Caroline stated.

"Beating your wife just isn't enough?" Katherine added.

"I don't hit my wife."

"Cut the crap. We know about the domestic abuse."

"You don't know anything." Marcel said.

"Then set us straight because none of this makes sense. This house, you, your wife." Caroline asked.

"I'm not allowed to love someone with money?"

"And risk it all for a bartender?"

Marcel quickly turned around to make sure his wife wasn't near to hear what Caroline asked him. As he did so Caroline and Katherine looked at each other and it began to make sense.

Caroline turns to him and asks "how'd you get the scratches on your arm?"

"We know you didn't get them from the bar fight." Katherine added.

"Stray Cat." Marcel answered quickly.

Katherine turns to Caroline and raises her brows and nods towards the house. Caroline begins to walk towards the house.

"Where is she going?" Marcel questions.

"To check your wife's nails." Katherine tells him.

He quickly turns to Caroline before she reaches the house and says "She didn't mean it"

"Which time?" Caroline stops and turns to him "Was it when you had to stay overnight in the hospital with a concussion or the fractured wrist? Or maybe it was the eight stitches on the back of your head." She says as she walks back to them.

"Why don't you just get a divorce?" Katherine asks

"With her money I'd be lucky to get weekend visitation." He answered as he turns to see his two boys playing in the yard a couple feet away.

"So that's it? You just continue to be abused? What about your boys?" Caroline questioned.

"She doesn't hurt them." He answered.

"You don't have to hit someone to hurt them."

Marcel looks to floor as he lets the words sink in. "Look, Can we just keep this between us?" He said while looking between both of them.

"As long as you tell us the truth." Katherine asked

"Okay, just someplace else."

"You're lucky I'm craving turkey. We'll meet you at corner bakery." Katherine said as she started walking towards the car.

Caroline grabs a card from her jacket pocket and hands it to him. "Call him, he's a good lawyer."

* * *

"Marcel started seeing Camille three months ago, but before that she had been dating Logan Fell." Katherine said as her and Caroline sat in two chairs in front of Alaric's desk as he patiently listened to the information they got from Marcel.

"The plot thickens" Alaric says.

"We got a regular soap opera."

"When Camille broke up with Logan Fell, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she told him she just needed some space." Caroline added.

"Logan thought she was playing hard to get, so he continued to come to the bar."

"Marcel found out and finally had enough. So he told Camille if she didn't Logan to get lost he would."

"Who threw the first punch?" Alaric asked.

"Logan Fell, Marcel was just defending himself." Caroline answered quickly. "Only it turned into a brawl, Camille got hurt when she tried to stop it."

"Why didn't Marcel tell you right away?" He asked.

"He was scared if the affair came out, his wife might kill him, literally. Or worse take his boys away, and he'd never see them again." Katherine answered.

Alaric scoffs "A cop abused by his wife. That had to be hard to get out of him."

"It just all added up. Along with the money Mrs. Gerard has she could have left at any time." Caroline said.

"Why doesn't he just get a divorce?"

"Still working on that, sir."

"Okay. Good job, Detectives. You give me that report first thing tomorrow." Alaric told him as he took a sip of his coffee.

Both girls walk out of his office and close the door. "Heads or Tails?" Katherine asks Caroline as she pulls out a quarter.

"What are flipping for now?"

"Who does the report?"

"Oh. Heads." Caroline answered as Alaric opens the door and calls her

"Detective Salvatore. We just got an officer involved in a shooting. Want it?" He asked while handing out a post it with information on it.

She takes the post it "Thank you, sir." She answered surprised he gave her another investigation so quickly. She turns to Katherine "Shall I drive?"

"Save it for homicide." Katherine said while walking to her desk.

* * *

"Welcome to the Party." Another detective said as they walked towards the murder scene. "Luka Martin. 15 years old. Robbed the quick mart down the street. When our boys in blue showed, he gave chase turned the corner and his gun on the two pursuing officers. Officer in the lead shot him twice in the chest. They found a gun two feet away from the body."

"Was it fired?" Caroline asked.

"Waiting on Ballistics." He answered.

"Any witnesses" Katherine added.

"We're still canvassing the area."

"Where is the officer involved?"

The detective nods behind them and both of them turn towards the direction. As the patrol car moves from their line of vision Caroline realizes it's Stefan looking pale and facing the floor while Klaus stood next to him patting his back. Stefan looks up to see Caroline staring at him and both of them with shocked looks on their face. Caroline starts to walk towards Stefan but Caroline stops her "Not yet, Homicide takes the lead." She says.

A Homicide detective walks up to Stefan. But before Stefan walks away with the other man Klaus whispers something to him. Stefan nods and walks away. Caroline watches as her brother gets in the passenger seat of the detectives car and drives off.

* * *

Later on that night Caroline is seated at a bar near her apartment. She takes out her phone and searches her contacts " Hey… I need to see you." She says when they pick up.

A couple minutes later she is standing in front of a door. When Liz opens the door she finds Caroline with tears in her eyes. She steps forward and embraces her in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop! Kid police!" Stefan and Klaus yelled as they chased the fifteen year old down an empty street. "Come on kid stop!" The kid quickly turns into an alley way and comes to a dead. Stefan catches up to him "Let me see your hands." He says. The boy turns to face him and pulls something out of his pocket. Stefan takes his gun out and aims towards the boy "Freeze!" He shoots twice before the boy pulls out the thing fully out of pocket. They boy falls to the ground and Stefan stays frozen in place. Klaus steps towards the boy.

"Did you see the gun?" Damon questions Stefan as he frustrate rubs his eyes.

"What?" Stefan asks.

Caroline is ease dropping from the vent in the living room where she has been exiled to remain while Damon, Enzo, and Giuseppe try to understand what happened as they sit in the kitchen.

"The gun. Did you see it?" Damon repeats

Stefan shakes his head " I—I don't remember."

"Either you saw the gun or you didn't."

"He said he doesn't remember. Okay? Stop grilling him." Enzo told Damon.

"I'm tired. I want to go home. I don't even know why we're doing this. I've already answered all these questions. I'm done with I.A."

"You're not done with I.A. until they tell you you're done." Giuseppe informed him.

"Especially when it comes to Tripp Cooke. The guy is having a canker sore on your butt." Damon added.

"Is that even possible?" Enzo said giving Damon an odd look.

"I'm just saying he's a pain in the ass."

"Then, just say that. A canker sore only in the mouth."

"Whatever! Does it really matter?" Damon said raising his voice a little.

"Hey!" Giuseppe said to both the guys shutting them up quickly.

"Dad, do you think I did something wrong?" Stefan asked his father.

"No. I think you did your job."

"Yeah but the kid was fifteen."

"And had a gun. You did what you were trained to do. You don't. You're dead. It's that simple. Stop second guessing yourself." Giuseppe said trying to comfort Stefan.

"Damn it. I can't hear anything." Caroline said while pressing her ear against the air vent.

"Dad probably closed the vent." Liz said as she was tiding up the living room.

"Oh. This is bull…" Liz gives Caroline a stern look "Hockey" she said trying to not curse in her mother's house. "It's not fair. I'm part of this family. I should be in there, too. Enzo isn't even in this family and he's in there."

"Care, please get down from there before you-"Liz didn't even finished her sentence when Caroline fell from the stool she was standing on. "Hurt yourself."

Caroline stood up from the floor brushing the dust off "I'm okay." The men walked back into the living room and Liz turned to give Stefan a hug. They all turn to see Caroline standing there and they stop talking and stare at her.

"What?" she says to them. "Lieutenant Saltzman took me off the case."

"Yeah, we know." Damon said.

"So why the silent treatment?"

"You quit internal affairs yet?"

"No."

"Well, there you go."

"Okay, if you need anything you call me." Liz said to Stefan.

"I will."

"Don't worry I'll stay with him tonight." Damon said to Liz

They all walk out of the living room, leaving Giuseppe and Caroline by themselves. Caroline looks at her father and gives him a sweet smile. But he doesn't return it and walks out. Caroline sighs disappointedly.

Damon walks back in to the living room where Caroline remained. "Hey, Care, uh you're still babysitting Saturday night, right?"

"Seriously?" she says sarcastically "Yeah"

"Thanks, Blondie." Damon replied and walked out.

* * *

Caroline was walking towards her desk while speaking into her phone "Stef, Hey, I just wanted to see how you're doing since we didn't get a chance to talk. Um you're probably asleep and that's good. You need to get some sleep. So I hope I can talk to you soon. Bye." She sees Katherine already seated at her desk eating her breakfast. "For breakfast? Really?"

"Its this kid he loves onions." Katherine replied as she bit into her sub. "How's your brother?"

"Not good. What do you know about Tripp Cooke?"

"You mean Crucify Me Tripp?"

"That's really his nickname?"

"One of them he also goes by creepy, carnage, and callous. Do not let Saltzman know you're snooping around in your brother's case."

"I'm not snooping. I'm just curious."

"Mikaelson, Salvatore." Alaric called them from outside his doorway.

Both ladies walking to his office

"Chief Rose, Detectives Mikaelson and Salvatore." Alaric introduced the ladies to the woman standing besides him.

"Hi. Oh wow. I don't know if you remember me but we met like five years ago. You gave a speech at my graduation from the academy." Caroline said to the Chief.

"Im sorry. I don't but Salvatore is familiar. Any relation to Giuseppe Salvatore?"

"Yeah he's my father."

"And you're in I.A.? I would have loved to seen his face when he heard that news. How did he take it?"

"Fine. He's totally fine with it." Caroline lied and Katherine gave her an odd look.

"You and I need to sit down and have a drink and talk."

"I look forward to it."

"Chief Rose has a situation." Alaric interrupted. "That needs our immediate attention."

"The superintendent believes I have a mole in my department." Rose added.

"What do you believe?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to believe it's one of my detectives. I handpicked these people. But the superintendent feels differently."

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"For two years now we've been after the Nigerian crime boss Dunsimi. In the past six months we've had two sting operations go south."

"And you think someone tipped him off." Caroline added.

"There's no other way he could have known. This last raid his goons were waiting, and we walked right into an ambush one of my detective was shot. She's in I.C.U. right now fighting for her life. We need to find this person as soon and as quietly as possible."

"This takes top priority." Alaric informed them.

* * *

Katherine and Caroline walked out Alaric's office and Caroline had a huge grin on her face. "I'm so excited to be working with Chief Rose. I mean the woman is brilliant. Do you have any idea what she's accomplished? She had the best record for the most arrests in the history of Homicide."

"Wow." Katherine said sarcastically while reaching for her forgotten sub.

"Five years ago, she transferred to organized crime. She's already brought down two crime families."

"When do you find time to sleep?" Katherine questioned her

"Oh come on, you're saying you've never gotten excited about meeting someone before?"

"Hell yeah! I almost crashed my car after I met Lance Briggs but that's completely different. The man is fine." Katherine said as she picked up her purse and jacket.

"You met Lance Briggs? Linebacker for the bears Lance Briggs? How have I not heard about this?"

Katherine nods as she begins walking away. Caroline pushes herself back on her roller chair and bumps into someone behind her "Oh! Im sorry." She says turning around to face the person.

"Klaus. Hi." She said as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I had paperwork to turn in near here. And I also wanted to see if you know how Stefan has been doing. He hasn't been answering my calls."

"Uhm. He's okay, I think."

"The family still giving you the silent treatment?"

"Yup. Even Stefan has been lately. Which is odd."

"Well if you need anything sweetheart, just call me."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'll see you around."

* * *

"Your phone records show that you called Mcgintys Bar at 6:15 am. Which happens to be three blocks away from where the raid happened?" Caroline said to the lady hosing down her boat on the docks.

"Why does I.A. care who I call?" she answered.

"Because one of your fellow detectives was shot and is fighting her life in I.C.U."

"You think I don't know that."

"Someone is to blame for this. We are just trying to find out who."

"You should be talking to Dunsimi it was one of his men that shot her."

"Who did you call?"

"My brother he owns the place."

"At 6:15 in the morning? Right."

"We had a fight the night before. I was upset. I called to apologize. If you don't believe me, call him. He'll be happy to complain about me being a morning person."

"How many people in your unit?"

"Twenty."

"And how many of them knew about both stings?"

"You're looking in the wrong place."

"How many?" Caroline said more sternly ignoring her answer.

"Its not one of us."

"So how do you explain the two failed sting operations?"

"Bad luck."

"Bad luck. It's interesting you say that because according to your financials you've had nothing but good luck. Want to tell me how a detective can afford a house on lake shore drive and a sailboat?"

"By divorcing a cardiologist."

"How well do you know Kristen Dey?"

"Kristen was a good detective and an even better friend."

"Where were you during the raid?"

"Right next to Kristen." She answered trying to hold back her tears.

"You saw her get shot?"

"It should have been me."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I froze. There were bullets flying everywhere and I froze. Kristen pushed me down and it wasn't till it was all over that I saw her lying there."

* * *

Katherine walked towards Caroline back at the I.A. offices. "Babcock is checking out. His background and financial were clean, no red flags. We're just waiting to get his phone records back." Katherine informed Caroline and she removed his picture from the bulletin board where they place all their suspects. Caroline pinned another image of two men walking side by side to the board.

"Who's that?" Katherine asked.

"Dunsimi and his hit man, Jeb Sall."

"What you find out?"

"Dunsimi runs several roofing companies on the north side. He gets college kids to for him to make it appear legit."

"These college kids do the actual drug running?"

"Well, Chief Rose's office hasn't been able to prove anything yet, but these kids are scared for their lives. No one's talking. From what she said. Dunsimis responsible for the 18 Colombians they found in dumpsters all over town."

"When did you talk to Chief Rose?" Katherine asked confused

"When I called her to get the pictures."

Katherine raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in disbelieve.

"I am not being a kiss ass." Caroline responded. "I just feel like the more information one has the better equipped one is to solve the mystery."

Alaric walk into the room they were having their discussion. "Okay so what do we have?"

"Oh, well, we've narrowed it down to three detectives McClarren, Edgecombe, and Dey. All three knew about both stings. We're doing background and financial checks." Caroline informed him.

"Anything pop?" he asked.

"Well yesterday there was a money transfer made to McClarrens account for $300,000."

"Where'd the money come from?"

"We are still checking that out. They bounce that sucker all over the globe. But the latest one we found came from a bank in London." Caroline said while handing a paper to Alaric.

"London... Seems suspicious." He said as he looked it over.

"Except McClarrens mother is from a wealthy Irish family. It could be an inheritance… Edgecombe seems clean except for the second sting he wasn't there. Apparently he was at home with a 103 degree temperature. I've got a call into his doctor to check his alibi."

"And Kristen Dey?"

"Her husband closed all their accounts yesterday and put their house up for sale. We will be going to the hospital to talk to him." Katherine informed him.

"You really think it could be Dey?" he asked

"No and I really hope it's not."

Alaric turned to walk out "Keep me posted."


End file.
